pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Hoedown
October 2, 2013 October 28, 2013 17 March 2014 | overall = 27 | writer = Sheila Dinsmore | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Goodway" | next = "Pups Save Alex"}} "Pups Save a Hoedown" is the 1st half of the 15th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on October 2, 2013 in the US, October 28, 2013 in Canada, and 17 March 2014 in the UK. The PAW Patrol are having a great time at the Adventure Bay Hoedown, but trouble starts to brew when Farmer Al's cows get spooked out and are on the loose in Adventure Bay. Can the PAW Patrol get the cows back to safety before they stampede into the hoedown? The episode begins at the start of a hoedown in Adventure Bay. Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol are excited that Mayor Goodway and the rest of the citizens have put on a hoedown; that Marshall was so excited that he does a tail spin. Skye and Chickaletta took shelter in a barrel of corn. Marshall bumped into the barrels and spun them around, until Skye and Chickaletta eventually knocked into each other. Meanwhile, at the train-station, Farmer Al arrives with his five cows for a pit-stop. However, when the train whistle blows, it spooks out all the cows and they run away in different directions. Farmer Al calls Ryder for the help. With the hoedown interrupted, Ryder musters the PAW Patrol and deploys Chase to herd the cows and Skye as the eyes in the sky, while the rest return to the hoedown on stand-by. Ryder and Chase arrive at the train station to see one cow running around. Chase manages to herd it back into the train car. Skye has spotted two cows down a street causing traffic problems and heading to Farmer Yumi's farm. As soon as Chase and Ryder arrive at the farm, the two cows split up. Chase goes after one while Ryder gets the other. As soon as they capture their cows, they report it. Skye, flying over the beach, has spotted a cow heading to a row boat. The cow boards the boat and drifts out to sea. Skye reports this and Ryder calls Zuma. At the hoedown, while Zuma and Rubble were playing horseshoes, Zuma gets the call to go to the bay. Zuma, in his hovercraft, manages to grab the boat with his buoy and herd it to the train station. While Chase takes his cows to the train station, Skye spots the last one at Mr. Porter's grocery. Ryder herds the last cow out, all the while they take a detour literally through the hoedown, and into the train station just in time for the train to leave. They end with Ryder and the pups enjoying the rest of the hoedown. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al (first appearance) *Precious' Owner *Precious' Owner's Mom *The Train Engineer *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway First Responders : Keep a lookout for the cows that escaped. : Herd the cows to safety. Backup Responders : Recover the cow on the boat in the bay. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Specials Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup Category:Water Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Sheila Dinsmore Category:Protected Pages Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character Category:2013 Episodes